tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bazooka
Bazooka is a G.I. Joe character. Bazooka's trainers described him as a decisive fast thinker with the instincts of a natural survivor. They must have been on to something when they saw his transfer request to Armor School. Bazooka was driving an Abrams tank as part of the Third Armored Division when he came to the realization that an illiterate farmer armed with a $200 rocket launcher can knock out a tank. While Bazooka has never quite projected himself to be a highly intelligent individual, he has surprised his teammates and foes alike with his strength and tenacity. Having trained on both sides of armor, Bazooka is just as much a qualified tank operator as he is an anti-armor expert. He's simple of speech, but active of mind. When he's not busy, he likes to engage in his passion for fishing. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Hibbing, Minnesota, Bazooka joined the Army and drove a tank in the Third Armored Division before realizing that an illiterate farmer with a $200 rocket launcher could destroy a tank with little training. He transferred immediately and began learning about various armor defeating weapons systems. Bazooka joined the G.I. Joe team in 1985. During thier final training mission as provisional members of the G.I. Joe team, Airtight, Bazooka, Crankcase and Heavy Metal were testing out new vehicles in the desert near Las Vegas, Nevada, led by Lady Jaye. On the highway on the way back from a lunch break, the group was attacked by Cobra B.A.T.s (Battle Android Troopers) carrying creeper vines and sleeping gas created by Cobra agent Dr. Mindbender, who was demonstrating them to Destro and the Baroness. The Joes were kidnapped and forced into battling the B.A.T.s in a junkyard. The Joes figured out how to defeat the vines and destroyed Mindbender's factory, forcing the three Cobras into retreat. Over the next several years, Bazooka was a part of many important operations, including the rescue of Ripcord and Snake-Eyes from Cobra Island and the invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. He was also one of the many Joes to be involved in the construction of the third Pit headquarters in Utah. For a time, he was also part of the short-lived special unit, Tiger Force. Bazooka was one of the few members of the team who did not participate in the Cobra Island civil war. When most of the team was arrested after that war, Bazooka and several other Joes went "underground." The group staged an assault on St. Lo's Infirmary in Virginia where corrupt government agents had arrested falsely-accused Generals Hawk and Hollingsworth. Bazooka was injured during the assault, but the Joes were successful and Bazooka recovered soon after. Bazooka continued to serve with the team until it was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: Since the Joes were reformed in 1997, Bazooka has remained a reserve member. In 2010 he was tapped by Scarlett to be a team member of her SG World Infiltration Team. In 2012, Bazooka was sent by Scarlett to the El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq, to assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi. There he was placed in charge of the Kurds' Shoulder-Fired Rocket Launcher Training. Due to the urban combat conditions that U.S. military forces in the last several years have been facing regularly, Bazooka has begun training with the AT4 CS. In 2015, Bazooka was recalled to the Pit and assigned to Strike Team Bravo. category:Strike Team Bravo OOC Notes Logs 2015 * July 03 - "Party at the Pit" - The Joes are having a barbecue! Players Available for application Gallery Bazooka1.jpg bazooka2.jpg bazooka3.png bazooka4.jpg bazooka5.gif Preferred Vehicles * TIGER STING (2015) References * YoJoe.com page * Filecard Category:Active Category:Characters Category:EOD Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Artillery Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Sport-themed characters Category:Tiger Force Category:Male Characters